


Song and Dance

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: anon prompted: Blaine and Sebastian both being famous singers.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901866
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Song and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This turned into being more about *how* they became famous singers—hope that’s okay!

Thunderous applause filled the room as Blaine and Sebastian returned to the stage for their encore. Here they are at just 26 years old, headlining Radio City Music Hall. A sold out show in one of New York’s most famous venues was a far cry from Sebastian’s college dance recitals and Blaine’s coffee shop open mic nights. It had seemed like only yesterday they were 19 and singing in the back corner of an overpriced restaurant for tips.

That’s how they met back during college. Blaine had gotten a gig playing piano four nights a week at the restaurant where Sebastian waited tables. It only took half of his rendition of “New York State of Mind,” for Blaine to catch Sebastian’s eye, the taller boy sauntering his way toward the piano, ignoring the call of “more water” from table five. From then on out, Sebastian had always found a time each night to sidle up to the piano and very pointedly hit on Blaine, despite the disapproving shouts of “get back to work” from Jennifer, the restaurant manager.

Blaine at 19 was too busy for boys, for dating. He had school work to do, not to mention open mics night each weekend and sending in self-recorded tapes to record labels. He had wanted to be noticed for his music before he worried about being noticed by potential suitors.

Blaine Anderson was determined to be a star, and he couldn’t let some boy with glittery sea green eyes and an enticing grin get in his way. So, whenever Sebastian made his way over, he was polite, and maybe he flirted back just a little, but every offer of dinner and a movie was quickly turned down with a, “Sorry, I’m busy.”

That never seemed to deter Sebastian, though, as he continued to ask at least once a week, his signature smirk always fully intact.

If there was something Sebastian Smythe wanted, his determination knew no bounds. He wasn’t top of his dance classes from traipsing through life. He worked for what he wanted. Blaine Anderson was hot, talented, and not a complete ass (unlike most of the guys at Sebastian’s university); therefore, he was prime boyfriend material. He just had to make Blaine see that.

“If you’re gonna spend all your time over here, at least sing or something.” Jennifer said with a sigh one night, “And if I hear a single complaint from one of your tables, it’s coming out of your check, Smythe.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know the drill, Jenn.” Sebastian said with a roll of his eyes. Jennifer had marched of with a huff, earning another eye roll from Sebastian as he turned back to Blaine, “So, what do you think, dinner Saturday night?”

“Sebastian, we’ve been over this. I need to focus on school and my music. I don’t have time for dating. Besides, I’m working Saturday—I picked up an extra shift here.” Blaine said with a small roll of his eyes, playing the beginning of a lyric-less composition he had been working on for one of his theory classes. 

“Alright, alright. I won’t ask again…tonight. Maybe I’ll pick up a Saturday shift, too.” Sebastian said with a smirk, earning him a huff from Blaine. “So, what song are we singing? I’m much more of a dancer, myself, but I think I can hold a tune alright.” Sebastian said, taking a seat beside Blaine on the piano bench, looking at the raven haired boy, expectantly.

Blaine’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “ _We_ aren’t singing anything. _I_ am going to sing a song by The Cardigans, and _you’re_ gonna go wait tables. You know, since that’s your job.” Blaine said, turning away from Sebastian, and starting up a new tune on the piano. When Sebastian stayed seated, Blaine merely sighed, before singing the opening verse of “Lovefool.”

Sebastian jumped in at the first chorus, harmonizing well with Blaine, surprising the shorter man. He looked up at Sebastian as they sang, “Love me, love me, say that you love me.” Sebastian was smiling, a genuine smile and not his usual smirk. Blaine couldn’t help but smile back.

As Blaine played the last few notes, he watched as Sebastian slipped away to go check on his tables. Their duet of “Lovefool” by The Cardigans seemed to be hit, as customers stepped up to the piano to fill Blaine’s tip jar.

After that night, Sebastian made sure to sing at least one song with Blaine in between checking on his customers. Blaine continued to turn down the other boy’s advances, but something had definitely changed between them. Blaine no longer held back from flirting, and all of Sebastian’s smiles were softer than before.

It was one particular night, as they finished up a duet of “Chasing Cars,” that a man came up to the piano with a business card and an outstretched hand. _Jesse St. James, Mega Records._ Sebastian had already gotten back to work, but Blaine caught his eye over the man’s shoulder.

“You sound incredible. Your friend, too. I’d love to have lunch one day with you both, talk about your future.” Blaine was flushed; he could hardly believe his ears. This was what he’d been dreaming of for years. “The two of you could be stars.”

As tables cleared and the night wound down, Blaine played some soft instrumentals, as the last few stragglers left the restaurant. He hadn’t gotten a chance to speak with Sebastian since he spoke with Jesse, but he was determined to catch the other boy before he went home for the night.

Sebastian seemed to have the same idea, heading towards the piano after wiping down his last table.

“Who was that guy tonight?” Sebastian asked, crossing his arms and leaning on the piano as Blaine slid sheet music into his messenger bag. In lieu of a response, Blaine pulled the business card out of his pocket and handed it to Sebastian. The other boy’s eyes went wide as he read the card.

“A record label? That’s a big deal, Blaine!”

“I know. He said he wants us to have lunch with him to ‘talk about our futures.’” Blaine said, excitedly.

“Us?”

“Yeah, he heard out duet and said we sounded great together.” Blaine said, beaming. “I told him I had to talk to you, but that we could probably meet up later this week.”

“Oh, so I can be your professional duet partner, but you won’t have dinner with me?” Sebastian asked, eyebrow raised in question.

“Oh, well, I—” Blaine stumbled, feeling a twinge of guilt. “I wanted to say yes, I just really have been busy, and I—”

“Blaine, I’m kidding.” Sebastian says with a laugh, “But if we’re having lunch with this guy, then we’re gonna have to figure out our schedules, so you’ll have to at least give me your number now.” And there it is, that signature smirk, but his eyes are sparkling.

Blaine laughed, rolling his eyes with a smile, “Give me your phone,” holding his hand out for Sebastian’s phone to input his number.

* * *

Later that night, just as he had settled in for bed, Sebastian’s phone pinged with a notification.

 **Blaine:** _Ask me again tomorrow._

 **Sebastian:** _Ask you what?_

 **Blaine:** _About dinner._

 **Sebastian:** ;)

* * *

So here they are, seven years later, Blaine busting out smooth music at the piano, as Sebastian dances away, the cheers of their adoring fans echoing the words to each song as they sing them.

The encore draws to a close with only one song left. Mic in hand, Sebastian steps into the spotlight, while Blaine whispers directions to the band.

“Thank you so much all of you for being here tonight. This is a dream come true for Blaine and me, and we wouldn’t be here right now without all of you.” Sebastian says to the crowd, turning back and catching Blaine’s eye. Blaine gives him a sweet smile and a nod, signaling that the band is all ready. “This is going to be our last song tonight,” Sebastian continues, earning a sound of disappointment from the crowd, “But don’t worry, you’ll see us again soon, New York. This city is our home.”

A second spotlight shines on Blaine, as he starts playing a prolonged intro to their final song, “For our last song, we thought a cover would be appropriate, as this is the first song my husband and I ever sang together almost seven years ago.” Blaine says, words addressing the crowd, but his eyes on Sebastian.

“You might all know it as a break up song, but it’s kind of the song that got us together.” Sebastian adds, sliding in beside Blaine at the piano, wrapping his arms around the other man as he begins to sing,

_Dear I fear we’re facing a problem…_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
